


Luck in Sham(rock)s

by animalwild084



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BokuAkaKuro Week, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Akaashi Keiji, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, then Bokuto joins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalwild084/pseuds/animalwild084
Summary: Kuroo and Akaashi are contentBut Bokuto makes them Happy





	Luck in Sham(rock)s

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of bak week 2k17. the prompt was trust and i combined it with the dialogue prompt "I will be the first to tell you i'm a terrible liar"
> 
> cry with me at paradoxicalpsychic on tumblr

Kuroo is one lucky bastard, and he knows it, but he still can’t help but feel unhappy. Which honestly sucks because then he feels ungrateful about his lot in life, and guilty that he feels ungrateful, and then Akaashi worries about him but Kuroo can’t articulate why he feels unhappy and he feels even more guilty for making Akaashi worry when he can’t fix anything and it all just ends up one big mess.

So Kuroo doesn’t think about why he’s unhappy.

He goes to classes, laughs with friends over lunch, stresses about the papers and labs he has to complete, goes home to the apartment he shares with his boyfriend, treats his boyfriend with all the love, respect and care that he can possibly give him, and goes to sleep content.

And as far as Kuroo knows, Akaashi’s happy too. Kuroo notices the small smile Akaashi has on whenever Kuroo talks about his classes. Akaashi gives him all the love Kuroo deserves and more. (And on some nights, if Kuroo plays his cards right, he can get insanely lucky.)

It’s because of Akaashi that Kuroo wakes up every morning with a smile, and it’s because of Akaashi that Kuroo is the luckiest man alive. 

It becomes harder to push his guilt to the side though, when everyday it greets him with a smile and bright gold eyes that seem to light up whenever he enters the room.

“Hey hey hey!”

“Bro! You made it!” 

The thing with being human is that you only notice so much, and when your back is turned, you can’t see the expressions that people make. When your back is turned and your attention is elsewhere, you don’t notice the pain that other people can hide. It doesn’t even cross your mind that others can be hiding secrets just like you.

Akaashi smiles at Bokuto from his place across the table, asking how Bokuto’s classes are going as Kuroo peruses the menu.

Kuroo doesn’t absorb anything on the menu, too focused on the conversation around the table. He gives up looking and just gazes at the centerpiece, his heartstrings tugging with each laugh out of Bokuto’s mouth and every smile that graces Akaashi’s lips.

(Kuroo doesn’t make the connection that Akaashi smiles more when Bokuto’s around.)

Kuroo starts fiddling with the vase of flowers on the table, his fingers needing something to grasp onto. Akaashi’s fingers twitch around the glass of water that he’s holding, and Bokuto’s hands brush against Kuroo’s shoulder with every wave of his arms. 

Kuroo doesn’t move away.

Their meal comes with a wave of steam and knocking elbows and stolen glances. Kuroo looks when Bokuto slurps his noodles, spraying broth on his nose.

Akaashi looks when Bokuto goes cross eyed trying to wipe the broth off his nose with his tongue.

Kuroo looks when Akaashi’s elbow shifts, closer to his body and further away from where Kuroo’s hand rests.

Akaashi looks when Kuroo throws his head back in laughter at one of Bokuto’s jokes, his eyes closed with the force of his laughter and his attitude uncaring towards the other patrons in the restaurant.

Bokuto looks when they wave goodbye after their meal, his eyes caught on the intertwined fingers of Akaashi and Kuroo as they turn away, towards their apartment, and Bokuto walks towards his.

Bokuto finds the afternoon air quite chilly, and shoves his fists in his pockets to stave off the cold.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kuroo’s lying in the campus quad, daydreaming, when he hears footsteps beside him and notices Akaashi’s shoes.

Akaashi squats beside Kuroo, turning his attention to the clouds. They don’t say anything, but the silence is broken by the swing of doors and footsteps on cobblestones.

Kuroo turns onto his side, one hand supporting his head while the other picks at the grass beneath him. He gazes at Akaashi’s profile, and doesn’t look away when Akaashi looks at him in turn.

“When did we stop talking?”

Akaashi blinks, then looks back up at the clouds. Kuroo doesn’t pester him. Instead he loosely pries Akaashi’s hand away from where it’s wrapped around his knees. The limb goes with Kuroo easily, the palm relaxed, open, and the fingers curled, loose.

Kuroo places the grass he’s plucked into Akaashi’s palm, his touch soft.

“Why did we stop talking.”

It’s not a question, and Kuroo pauses in his task to see the look in Akaashi’s eyes. But the sun is bright and casts Akaashi’s face in shadows so Kuroo turns back to the grass in Akaashi’s palm, plucking out a four-leaf clover that rests in the centre.

“I’ll be the first to say that I’m a terrible liar. So...I think I just stopped talking, so I wouldn’t have to lie to you. With words at least.”

Kuroo’s throat closes, and he doesn’t dare say any more, worried about Akaashi’s reaction.

Akaashi closes his hand around the grass in his palm, and lifts the bundle to his face.

“Then why don’t I believe you when you say you love me.”

Again, not a question. But this statement has Kuroo sitting up in fear, a hand reaching out towards Akaashi’s shoulder. But the urgency in Kuroo’s bones throws him off balance, and his hand lands rougher than he intended, causing Akaashi to fall, Kuroo going with him.

Kuroo doesn’t care about the panic that bleeds into his voice and his face.

“Don’t. No. Akaashi-I. I love you. With every fibre of my being and I thank every deity out there that I can call you mine and my heart would break if I ever lost you and please. Believe me when I say that I love you because that is the one thing that has never stopped being true.”

Kuroo finishes his speech because the lump in his throat becomes tears down his face, and he can’t get enough air because every breath turns into sobs.

His hands stretch out Akaashi’s shirt, and his tears make Akaashi’s shoulder wet. He barely registers the hand Akaashi runs through his hair, or the kiss Akaashi places on his forehead.

“I’m sorry for doubting you.”

Kuroo’s sobs are the only response.

“I have a confession; I love you too. But, I don’t think you’re the only one I love.”

Kuroo tries to get his breathing under control, and relaxes into Akaashi’s hold.

“It’s Bokuto isn’t it?”

Kuroo feels Akaashi huff, more than he hears it, “Am I that obvious?”

“Well, no. But I love Bo too.”

Akaashi freezes under him, and Kuroo pulls himself away from the safety of Akaashi’s shoulder to look at his face.

He sees the hope in his eyes and the tears down his cheeks and Kuroo softens as Akaashi breathes out, “Really?”

Kuroo nods and kisses Akaashi’s nose as Akaashi tries not to cry too hard.

“W-we have to tell Bokuto.”

Thousands of scenarios play out in Kuroo’s mind, but he can’t stop the smile from appearing as he imagines lazy mornings with Akaashi and Bokuto. Movie nights. Date nights. Brunches. Days in bed.

“What do you think he’d say?”

Kuroo doesn’t mean to voice his doubts, but after hiding so much from Akaashi for so long he feels good about talking again.

“I don’t know. He could hate us. He could laugh at our confession. He could gently let us down, but then there would be a...rift in our friendship and we would never be able to take those words back.”

Kuroo sees the same fears mirrored in Akaashi’s eyes, but it doesn’t stop him from responding with, “But I think it’ll be good to at least be honest with Bokuto about how we feel.”

Kuroo plants his next kiss on Akaashi’s lips, thankful to have him in his life.

They decide it’s better to have this discussion somewhere else, rather than the public area that is the school quad, so they stand up, brushing the grass from their clothes and hair. Their hands link and their shoulders brush as they head towards their apartment, the silence pensive but comforting as they shared each other's presence. 

They go to sleep that night safe in each other’s arms but nervous as to how Bokuto would react.

When Bokuto walks into their cafe, for their weekly lunches, he looks like he’s been punched in the gut. 

Neither Kuroo nor Akaashi notice, too engrossed in their conversation.

But Bokuto categorizes the places that Akaashi and Kuroo are touching. He notices that they’re sitting on the same side of the table this time, instead of across from each other. They present a united front. One that would be very cold yet beautiful as is tells Bokuto that he is the unwanted third wheel.

Akaashi and Kuroo do notice when Bokuto sits down across from them, sunny smile on his face and a loud “Hey hey hey!” echoing in the air.

Kuroo and Akaashi’s hands squeeze each other, for courage or because of the love they feel for Bokuto, neither of them know. 

Bokuto launches into stories about the dogs he saw on his walk to the cafe, his arms gesturing like normal but his eyes avoiding the two sitting across from him.

Akaashi notes the too loud words, the too big gestures, and the lack of eye contact and his palms start sweating. Kuroo starts running his thumb over the back of his hand.

Bokuto wraps up his story, his voice becoming softer and his shoulder hunching inwards until he’s staring dejectedly at the menu, using the laminated paper to hide his face.

Both Kuroo and Akaashi are more nervous now, and share a glance as they wonder if now’s a good time to tell Bokuto.

“Hey! Maybe I’ll try the famous lobster sandwich this time-”

Bokuto is acting off and Akaashi can’t pretend anymore. 

“Bokuto, we have something to tell you.”

Bokuto immediately stops talking, his smile falling off his face and his finger picking at the edge of the table.

“Have you guys finally gotten tired of me? You don’t want to hang out anymore?”

“We love you.”

Kuroo may have been a bit too loud when he said that, but there was no way he was letting Bokuto continue to think otherwise.

Bokuto looks at the blush on Kuroo’s cheeks and the fire in his eyes, and he looks at the same fire in Akaashi’s eyes along with the nervous downtilt of his mouth.

Bokuto nearly cries.

“We’d like to date you. Romantically. Sexually. All the -ally’s. But you don’t have to date us if you don’t want to! It could be weird, or you could not like us-”

Akaashi cuts Kuroo’s ramble off with a well-placed kick to the shin.

Bokuto can feel the tears start but he just nods his head.

“Yes. Please.”

It’s a little embarrassing to see three grown men cry in public but they’re happy so that’s all that matters.


End file.
